Assassin's Creed: Rogue
by Exangellion
Summary: <html><head></head>Desmond didn't die in the grand temple. He's survived, and now he, Shaun and Rebecca are faced with the task of taking down Juno. But when they discover a plot to stop Desmond, the three of them are forced to go rogue to be able to stop Juno, save Desmond and finish off the one who's taken control of the Brotherhood, and corrupted it from the inside.</html>


Chapter 1:

Darkness surrounded Desmond as he lied there in the cold. He didn't know how long he'd been lying there, exactly. He remembered telling his dad, Shaun and Rebecca to get out of there. He remembered touching the pedestal. He remembered the horrible burning pain in his arm...and then there was just darkness. Was he dead? Was he in hell...or limbo or something like that? He knew wherever he was _wasn't_ heaven. Was there even anything after death at all? Was it just a never ending...emptiness? Desmond felt as if he didn't know anything anymore. The last two months had shaken everything he'd believed his entire life, ever since he'd run away from the farm. And now...now he was in an eternal darkness.

Then he heard it. It sounded like a faint whispering. It sounded as if someone were speaking thousands of miles above him, as if he were hearing someone talk across a canyon, and he was at the bottom of that canyon. The only true thing he could tell: there was more than one voice. He didn't know how many, just that there was more than one. Who was that? He felt as if he knew those voices, but they were too distant to tell. If only he could move, if only he could get closer to hear who it was. Maybe he could call out to them, but when he tried, he found that there seemed to be nothing of his body to use. It was almost as if he were just some entity, instead of Desmond Miles.

But then, almost as soon as the voices had begun, they stopped and Desmond suddenly felt hopeless. There was no chance of him getting out of this darkness. He would be stuck there forever.

This thought had only just passed through his head, when feeling began to come back to him. Desmond slowly began to feel his body. It was almost like when one of his limbs fell asleep, it was the most bizarre thing he had ever felt. And then he felt like he was an actual being again. Not like he was stuck in an eternal darkness, but he was asleep and knew it. When the voices began again, he could hear them clearly, could recognize them. They belonged to Shaun and Rebecca. Where the hell was he? Desmond tried to focus on the voices, see what they were saying, but they were still unclear, he felt as if his ears were clogged, everything was still slightly muffled.

Desmond tried his eyes, and they fluttered open. The lights above him were so bright, however, he had to snap them closed again. He had a splitting headache, and he let out a groan. He heard the sound of someone turning around and walking over to where he lay. Whoever was by him was checking what sounded like machinery. He could hear the clacking of a keyboard. Desmond heard a door open, and Rebecca's voice broke the silence.

"Shaun! Get your ass in here!" This didn't help Desmond's headache, and he groaned again. "What _is it _Rebecca?" He heard them approach him, and then there was silence. Then Shaun muttered: "Bloody hell." Desmond sensed someone leaning over him. Shaun spoke. "Desmond? Can you hear me?" Desmond opened his mouth, and to his surprise, he spoke, even though his voice was hoarse and rough. "Yeah...I got a headache man." Then there was silence again.

Desmond tried to open his eyes again. He was able to keep them open if he squinted, and slowly, his eyes adjusted to the lights. When he was able to open his eyes fully, he looked around himself slowly. He was in what looked like a hospital room, a bear and empty hospital room. The only furniture in there was the hospital bed he was lying on, and the machinery to the left of his bed-obviously showing his vitals. When Rebecca and Shaun caught sight of him looking at them, they just watched him in awe. Desmond grinned.

"Hey guys..." He tried to sit up, but the minute he put weight on his right arm, he felt extreme pain wash through him. He let out a groan, and leaned back. He looked down at his right arm and he winced. They must have just been in the process of changing bandages, because he had a full view of his arm, which looked like a burnt piece of meat. "Oh, right!" Rebecca moved quickly, and before Desmond even fully realized what she was doing, his arm was carefully wrapped tightly in gauze. Then Shaun and Rebecca were standing by him. Shaun spoke first.

"There just isn't any killing you, is there mate?" Desmond chuckled and grinned.

"I guess there isn't."

* * *

><p>The sun shone bright in the sky, the air was cool and Desmond inhaled deeply through his nose, enjoying the freshness of it. For the last two weeks he had been inside the New York safe house, recuperating as best he could. His arm was still wrapped in gauze (they weren't sure how long <em>that wound<em> would take to heal), and he found that it was hard for him to do any kind of climbing with it. But as Desmond stood on the roof of one of New York's taller skyscrapers, he couldn't help but feel that everything would be fine.

He silently thanked Clay. While he'd been healing, he'd remembered what he'd said right before he'd been...deleted. "_I'm saving you, idiot!_" He remembered how his arm had glowed after he'd awoken from the animus black room. Desmond took a deep breath and looked around him at the other skyscrapers, stretching towards the sky. If it hadn't been for Clay, he wouldn't be able to see this right now. Desmond chuckled and walked towards the guardrail of the building he was on. He needed to get back to Shaun and Rebecca. They had told him about Juno returning, about her plans of world domination and control. He needed to find a way to stop it. If he didn't...the human race would be knocked right back onto the food chain.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you have it folks! Desmond ain't dead, he's back! What did you guys think? Are you glad he isn't dead, does my theory make sense? Are you excited to see what happens with Desmond and the gang now that they're faced with killing Juno? If you're excited, I'll see you next time.<strong>

**~Exangellion**


End file.
